Partners and Soulmates
by Semraldo
Summary: Soul and Maka officially meet and determine if they feel they could be partners. Two shot. Possibly more one and two shots in the future. Focused on Maka and Soul.
1. Partners pt 1

**Hey people so I haven't actually written for Fanfic in a while, but I was watching the Fight with Blair again, and I was inspired but the scene of Soul taking Maka's hand in her flashback. So I thought I would try and write the way I think their partnership came to be. This particular one will be a two parter. I tried to look into any details the two actually gave about their initial partnering up but I really couldn't find that much, so I am simply working with what I remember. Constructive criticism is welcome, I know my spelling and grammar can be horrible, so I apologize in advance. If you have any advice just let me know thank you!**

 **I do not own Soul Eater.**

 **Soul-**

This was not the first event he had been to, no in fact his family held many like this. They were supposed to be mingling, giving weapons and meisters a chance to meet and greet. Many were already paired up, chatting and dancing and having a grand old time. Soul Eater however stood silently against the wall. He supposed he should have expected something like this. Most people at school avoided him, even at a the Death Weapon and Meister Academy, he was an outcast, strange, odd looking, quiet, and he always seemed to be in a foul mood. He couldn't help that he was different though. He didn't have any say in his stark white hair, his demonic red eyes, or his overly sharp teeth; and while he supposed he was somewhat responsible for his attitude he just couldn't help it. The fake smiles and pointless small talk… it was all too familiar and not in any sort of warm and fuzzy way. He hated it, and he had put on fake smiles and dealt with that bull more than enough in his life. If someone wanted to be his partner they would have to deal with his actual opinions, he was done putting on heirs.

A few people had gotten the nerve to talk to him. Some meisters who thought he looked pretty tough, some who just seemed kind of desperate willing to take anything (or so they thought), and even the odd girl who thought they could change the scary stranger; they all inevitably ran off. Soul was honestly starting to think how dumb he was being, his own family didn't even like him; why in the hell would a complete stranger want to commit to being his partner. From the very first days of class the teachers had harped on the importance of choosing the right partner and the idea that it wasn't a joke, resonating souls (which was the goal as far as the partnership goes) was not an easy task, both parties (or in some cases all 3) needed to be able to match their souls to each other… honestly he was barely paying attention at the time. Now, though, he had to admit the idea of finding someone willing to even try to match up their soul to his… well it seemed unlikely to say the least. There were those who worked solo, Soul thought to himself, perhaps he could… but then he could barely control his weapon form at all, much less fight with it on his own.

Souls crimson eyes scanned across the room hearing an obnoxiously loud comment across the ballroom his eyes landed on a Blue haired boy by the name of Black Star. Soul had sat with him in class a few times. He would rave about his abilities and how he would "surpass God" one day, and Soul would admit the kid had some talent when it came to fighting, and he had considered maybe partnering with him, but he was impossible to hang around with for too long. Soul liked him just fine, mostly because he didn't seem to care about Soul's looks or his attitude, but he was so loud and irritating. Still Soul watched with a bit of jealousy in his stomach as the blue haired, self-proclaimed, ninja reached his hand out to a tall, and frankly very pretty, girl with long strait black hair. The girl smiled fondly, a blush crossing her cheeks, at the over exited boy as he announced to the room, having somehow jumped up on a table, that she was officially his partner.

"Dear death, that Tsubaki really is too nice for her own good." Soul would never admit this, lest it ruin his cool guy credibility, but he jumped at the voice when it suddenly sounded right next to him. Turning to locate the source his eyes fell on a thin girl, his age, with ash blond hair tied in pigtails, wearing a long black coat over a dress shirt and light yellow sweater vest with a green striped tie, a red plaid skirt and a pair of black boots with white buckles. He raised an eyebrow at her attire most everyone else was in dresses and suits, hell even soul was wearing his suit a black pinstriped one with a dark red dress shirt underneath, but she looked like she did just about every day in class. He'd seen her plenty of times before, she was friends, of sorts, with Black Star, and she was always giving answers in class. He actually hadn't seen her earlier in the evening and he wondered if she had just gotten there. His eyes back to the girls face now, she was still looking over at Black Star and the girl who was apparently Tsubaki. "Oh well, I suppose if anyone could have enough patience to deal with Black Star it would have to be her." she finished her thought before turning her attention back to the white haired boy. Her forest green eyes meeting his deep red ones. "You're Soul right?" Soul simply nodded hiding his confusion under a layer of suspicion. "Black Star told me you're a demon scythe, is that true?"

"You're rather quick to the point aren't you?" he asked bluntly but noticeably without the sharp edge his conversations earlier that night had.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" she started closing her eyes as if mentally berating herself. "I'm Maka, Maka Alburn." she said with a smile reaching out her hand for the boy. He eyed it, but did not take it. With what almost looked to be a pout she pulled it back. "I'm sorry about that, it's just… well, you see, my momma was a Scythe meister. She taught me a fair amount, and I intend to be a Scythe meister as well. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything."

"Are you any good?" Soul asked keeping his cool frown but allowing his eyebrow to raise again.

"Not as good as I will be." she answered confidently looking straight at him. "I am going to create a Death Scythe, one even better than the one my mom's."

Soul looked her over again, she didn't look like much, so far as he could tell she was just a book worm. There was, however, something about the way she stood before him. She looked straight at him, without an ounce of fear, without any sign of mistrust, or condescension. There was a distinct fire there, in her eyes, the kind that told him she would do exactly what she said.

"You want me to be your weapon because I'm a scythe?"

"I approached you because I heard you were a scythe and Black Star said you seemed like a good enough guy. Demon Scythes are rare, so I can't be too picky, but no." she stated resolutely, causing soul to prepare for the girl to run off like everyone else. "I haven't decided yet if I think we should be partners. I don't know anything about you, and frankly I'm loathe to trust a guy to commit to the kind of training it would take." Soul was she was so straightforward, not afraid to insult him in the least.

"Bit sexist don't you think?" he answered trying to mask the small amount of admiration he was beginning to feel for the pigtailed blond.

"I have experience with lying scumbags." Soul felt his expression soften just slightly. Her face read anger, and her mouth spat the words like bad milk, but in her eyes he could see the barely concealed pain, just a flash, but he felt his heart drop at the sight. He knew it was weird, he'd only just met the girl, and frankly most people would have been highly insulted, but she was so easy for him to read. She lashed out because she had been hurt and was quick to regain control. With a deep breath she brought her more amiable expression and continued. "Still, Black Star suggested you, and I thought I would come and form my own opinion." Soul frankly had no clue what to say to that. He wasn't good with words or conversation, how could he possibly explain himself to her? As if sensing his problem she spoke again. "I could start if you want, tell you some things about myself I'm a very good student, I get top grades, I like to read, and solve problems…" she continued a bit but Soul didn't really pay attention, all that was fine and all but it didn't show who she was. No, she had already shown him that, she was brave in coming to talk to him and being so direct, she was ambitious in her plans and committed to seeing them through, she was honest, and more outgoing than he would ever be. He knew that minute she'd be a great meister and he would be lucky if she was willing to take him, but how could he know she wouldn't just give up on him, the same way everyone else had? How could he know she wouldn't run away? Suddenly he decided there was only one way to be sure, but he needed to do it quickly, before he lost his nerve.

 **I think we can all guess what he is thinking. I did try to stick to the characterization shown in the actual anime and manga. Maka maybe a little mean, or at least not as friendly upon first approach as she could be, but she is a little nervous and this is part of her becoming a great meister so she is taking it very seriously. Also, obviously it is not directly from Soul's perspective but it is focusing on him, I probably will end up editing and reposting later, so R &R tell me what I need to fix. Thank you!**

 **DFTBA**


	2. Partners pt 2

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

Partners Part 2

Maka was doing her best to describe herself even admitting a few of the flaws Black*Star liked to point out. She was so busy thinking of the words that she hadn't even noticed the crimson eyed boy had stopped paying attention.

"Come with me." he said suddenly right in the middle of her description of her cleaning habits. Without even waiting for a response he turned around and began walking away from her.

"What the…?" she started before suddenly jolting forward to follow him, afraid she'd lose him in the crowd. His pace quickened as they entered an empty hallway, heading deeper into Gallows mansion.

She had rarely been deeper in the large house than in the ballroom where Lord Death held his many dinners and parties, including the first year meet and greet currently underway.

She watched as the boy seemed to look into each room, mumbling something about seeing "it" earlier, yet he remained fairly well ahead of her, walking much faster than she did in her confused state. What was he doing?

He had better not try anything funny. She thought to herself. Even though he didn't seem that bad, Maka knew men and their lustful, conniving, lying ways. She gripped the hard covered book safely tucked inside her jacket, just in case. Busy with her thoughts and simply trying to keep up with the white haired boy, she very nearly didn't see him suddenly duck into one of the rooms. Continuing to follow him she stopped at the door studying the room before stepping inside. It was a rather large room, yet all that was inside was a shiny black piano and a wall of pictures and mirrors. Soul made his way to the swiveling seat in front of the instrument. Maka found herself studying the boy once again. He was admittedly handsome, his white hair and red eyes were out of the ordinary for certain, but with his black pinstripe suit making him look older and more mature, and the deep red shirt bringing out his eyes all the more… well she could see why many of the girls in class whispered about him. To her though this was not necessarily a good thing. Maka needed a partner she could trust. Someone who wouldn't lie to her or abandon her in the middle of their training.

She had wanted to find a female Scythe. However the only one she knew was a 2nd year in the NOT class, so that wouldn't really be good for creating a Death Scythe. When Black*Star said he knew someone who was a scythe, Maka knew she had to check it out.

Approaching Soul at the party was not Maka's original plan. In fact when Tsubaki asked if she was going Maka informed her that she would be busy studying, and she did have a lot to do. A boy named Harvor, in their class, was actually getting equal grades to her, she had to push harder if she was going to graduated top of her class like her mama. Unfortunately, by the time Black*Star mentioned his new friend was a Scythe, Soul was nowhere to be found. She needed to talk to him soon, or he might partner with someone else, but the nothing was actually going according to plan, when she came up she was stopped by multiple people from class. She liked them, and usually she'd love to talk to them. In spite of her "bookishness" Maka was quite sociable. Today, however, she had a job to do. She made polite conversation so as not to be completely rude, but made no specific effort to prolong the interaction and took the opportunity to leave when it presented itself. Of course as soon as she did, who should be there but her lecherous Papa.

The Death Scythe was the main reason she hadn't wanted to come here in the first place. She saw enough of the impossible man during school and could rarely keep her cool as he flirted away at every being with a pair of nice enough breasts. For a man who "Loves you (Maka) and Momma more than anything" he didn't even last a week after his wife left before Maka caught him with the lady from the supermarket, and as the divorce was officially final now… well Maka didn't exactly like seeing her useless father. Yet, there he was, dancing with a school secretary. Why did he keep acting like this? He said he wanted momma to come back, he promised a thousand times to be better, yet there he was.

Out of instinct she turned around and walked away. She even seriously considered not even bothering with Soul. There was no way she could trust a _man_ to be a reliable partner. She'd seen him around, he was generally rather rude, and he didn't seem interested in any of their classes. She couldn't help but compare him to her father in her head, and the only reason she didn't just walk back home right then, was the fact that the two seemed to be nothing alike. Papa was always much too loud and expressive. He was outgoing, he had to be to flirt so much, and he rarely shut up outside of when he was actually working with lord Death, and even then his silence was rare. Soul however was very quiet. He didn't seem interested in most people. When he spoke he took a harsh tone, often with a sharp edge. Even the girls that talked about him in class would admit he was not easy to hold a conversation with. Most wrote him off as mean, or, as many had taken to calling him, demonic. Yet when Maka looked at him, she could tell he wasn't actually that bad. Irritable but not evil or anything. He didn't look for everyone to swoon over him. He didn't aimlessly flirt with girls. He didn't seek out a ton of attention, she even remembered something about him calling the girls who did whisper about him "uncool".

She was late already, and she had no idea if this was even going to be worth the effort; but Maka made her decision.

Now the ash blonde stood in the doorway of the piano room as Soul took a deep breath resting his fingers lightly on the gleaming white keys. His eyes closed and without a word he began to play.

She had never heard anything like it. The melody was… she struggled to find a word, Dark? Yes, in a way but not scary, ghooly, dark; more sad, cold, and maybe a little afraid. The music seemed to swell around him as she watched his long thin fingers dance across the keys. Her stomach twisted it's self in a knot and as she focused on him the surroundings faded away slightly.

There was a glow radiating from inside him, a small blueish light, she knew immediately what it was, his soul. It, at first, looked so small and dim, but as he played it's light grew, it was as if he were opening it up. She could sense it so clearly, just as she could her own.

She had never fully seen one before, never sensed anyone else's so strongly. Maka felt her soul react, as if it wished to reach out of her towards his. She could tell he was troubled, nervous, those emotions radiated in both the light of his soul and the sound of the piano. As the piece came to a close she could feel the knot in her stomach so tight it might make her sick. He was so afraid. As the final note rang through the air, his soul began to retreat. Hers reached out as if trying to catch it before it was blocked off again. Suddenly she no longer felt like strangers, she no longer felt on edge about being alone with him. His soul retreated, fading into his back. He was building up his walls, as if preparing for her to… she didn't know what, but it he was scared of it.

"That was amazing." she said honestly. Hoping to alleviate his fear. His head turned slightly, not enough to face the meister, but more like he was wondering if he had heard correctly.

"I don't really know much about music…" she continued honestly. "But, that was… I don't know, I just really liked it." She didn't know exactly when she decided, but she knew there was no going back. "I can be really bossy sometimes and I… well I don't really trust a lot of people, especially not guys; but I think…" she stopped "think" wasn't the right term. "I want to be your partner." she said more resolutely. When that moment faded, and she was back in her room, some doubts would reappear, and over the course of the next few months she would, no doubt, question her spur of the moment decision, but right then, right there; she knew she was supposed to be his partner.

Her heart was fluttering with her nervousness. Soul didn't move for a moment. Maka had come here with little expectation of actually making him her weapon, she didn't really think she'd want to; but in that moment her heart lurched, suddenly gripped by terror. She needed him to agree. She needed to stay with him. She had no clue why it was suddenly so desperately important but she needed him. He took so long to respond she thought for sure he was going to say no, but he didn't say anything. The white haired boy simply turned back toward her and smiled. A crooked, devious brilliant smile, showing off his sharp shark like teeth. His crimson eyes found hers and she felt the edges her mouth quark up as well.

Soul reached his hand out to his meister, and for the first time, Maka took the hand of her weapon.

 **Ok so there is that. Thanks for reading. Favorite, Follow or leave a review if you enjoyed this. I'm thinking about a few more chapters and one shots, so let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks again and,**

 **DFTBA**


End file.
